Millions of users utilize the Internet on a daily basis to keep with the news, engage in hobbies, and participate in work related activities. And, there are millions of web pages available through the Internet; however, the majority of pages are written in English. Therefore, people who cannot read English cannot understand the majority of the information available through the Internet.
Translation software is available in the marketplace, but the software is typically installed on the end user's local PC. And, although some web-based translation tools are available on the Internet, the tools perform translation every time the user requests a web page. Therefore, these tools are slow and increase network traffic by requiring a translation every time a user requests a web page.